Para el estrés un té
by Thxzein
Summary: [TodoMomo OS] Después de varios días en los que Momo no ha sabido nada de su pareja decide hacerle una pequeña visita. Shouto insiste en que no es necesario pero ella no piensa quedarse de brazos cruzados.


Estornuda por tercera vez consecutiva, inhala profundo y evita tener un cuarto estornudo, debe hacer algo con ese resfriado luego. Momo mira el cielo nublado con inquietud mientras acomoda su bufanda a rayas preguntándose cómo estaría él. No ha sabido nada de Shouto en los últimos cuatro días, no responde sus mensajes y tampoco sus llamadas, y quiere evitar pensar que algo malo le ha pasado, por esa razón ha decidido visitarlo esa tarde a su departamento para saber qué ocurre.

Pero antes de nada, lo llama (con la esperanza de que esta vez sí responda) para avisarle sobre su llegada. Él atiende el teléfono milagrosamente y su corazón salta de alegría al escucharlo del otro lado de la línea.

— _Habla Shouto._

—Buenas tardes, Todoroki-san, lo llamaba para avisarle que iré a visitarlo esta tarde, estoy cerca de su casa ¿está allí?

— _Ah, Yaoyorozu_ —su voz suena cansada— _No te lo tomes a mal, pero estoy muy ocupado con unos reportes de la agencia de mi padre._

—¿Reportes? —repitió la chica mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

— _Sí. Sólo al viejo se le ocurre despedir la mitad del personal para conseguir uno más eficiente. Así que por mientras le estoy ayudando, no he hecho nada de patrullajes por lo mismo. Es todo un desastre, no quisiera que vinieras a ver esto._

—Oh, comprendo. Bien, entonces será en otra ocasión, no quisiera atrasarlo en su trabajo.

— _Gracias, te hablaré cuando ya esté desocupado de todo este trabajo para compensarte todo el tiempo que no te veré_ —aunque no lo vea, Momo puede imaginar esa pequeña y cansada sonrisa de él, por supuesto ella también sonríe tímidamente, se despide deseándole que haga bien su trabajo y cuelga.

—Pobre Todoroki-san, ha de estar muy cansado —hace una mueca, ahora ya no tenía nada que hacer. Después de un rato recuerda que tenía varios días también de que no visitaba a la hermana de Shouto; Fuyumi. Una ligera visita no vendría mal.

Y así tarda un par de minutos en llegar a la vivienda de Fuyumi, toca la puerta y es abierta por la albina que al instante sonríe sorprendida y se abalanza a abrazarla.

—¡Ah, Yaoyorozu-san! Pasa, pasa —se aparta y se hace a un lado para que Momo entrara, cierra la puerta y la vuelve a abrazar con emoción. Fuyumi Todoroki era el claro ejemplo de la cuñada amorosa— Hace mucho no te veía ¿Cómo estás?

Caminan hacia la cocina y la tetera con su silbido las recibe. Fuyumi apaga la estufa mientras Momo toma asiento junto al desayunador.

—Estoy muy bien, Fu-Fuyumi–san —Momo sonríe un poco nerviosa, no solía llamarla mucho por su nombre al igual que con su novio. Pero creo que ya era tiempo de que empezará a tomar confianza para con Shouto.

—Me alegra oír eso —dice de espaldas a ella, estaba acomodando un par de tazas, Momo había llegado en el momento exacto para disfrutar de una taza de té. Fuyumi sirve la bebida caliente en las dos tazas y le pasa una a lo que Momo da cuidadosamente el primer sorbo al igual que Fuyumi.—Para ser sincera no esperaba que me visitaras hoy. Tampoco lo esperaba de Shouto, él ha estado muy ocupado.

—Es cierto —afirma Yaoyorozu con un deje de preocupación y tristeza mezclados— Lo llamé hoy; quería avisarle que lo visitaría pero me dijo que no podía verme, estaba ocupado y aunque tenía muchas ganas de ir de todas formas y ayudarlo preferí respetar su decisión... Aún así, se escuchaba cansado, la ha de estar pasando realmente mal y como su pareja me siento frustrada por no poder hacer algo al respecto.

—Pues entonces ve y ayúdalo, aunque no lo admita Shouto te necesita a su lado en estos momentos. Lleva té y prepárale un poco, no hay nada mejor para el estrés que un té.

—Es correcto —asiente Momo decidida a ir a la casa de su novio sin importar que él le hubiese dicho que no era necesario.

—Saludalo de mi parte.

Sin nada más ella sale de la casa de Fuyumi agradeciendo la taza de té y se dispone a ir a la casa de Shouto quien se había independizado apenas y terminó la carrera. Esperaba no ser inportuna... Bah, a quién engañaba, sabía que iba a ser inoportuna pero no estaba dispuesta a quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras su novio quemaba neuronas con unos reportes. Apostaba su mejor matrioshka a que podía ser de gran ayuda para él, aunque sea para prepararle una taza de té.

Tocó la puerta una vez estando frente al apartamento de Todoroki, pasaron un par de minutos cuando él abrió. El rostro de Todoroki mostraba asombro de verla allí abrigada con una sonrisa tímida y ese agraciado cabello cubriendo sus orejas.

—¿Yaoyorozu? Te dije que... —fue interrumpido por la repentina acción de Momo; le tomó el rostro con ambas manos depositando un dulce y delicado beso en la nariz de Todoroki.

—Lamento desobedecerlo, pero estos momentos son en los que debo apoyarlo y esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí —Momo sonrió aún más— Por favor, yo sé que puedo ayudarlo.

Todoroki le vio enternecido, no lo demostraba tanto como otras personas pero agradecía mucho tener de pareja a una chica tan maravillosa como Momo; era dulce, amable, inteligente pero sobre todo dispuesta a apoyarlo y ayudarlo en situaciones como esa.

—Gracias —respondió besando también la nariz de Momo sintiendo lo helada que estaba, se hizo a un lado— Ven, pasa.

Yaoyorozu entró dejando sus zapatos en la entrada, se dirigió a la Sala de estar y su mentón casi toca el suelo cuando vio que la mitad de la sala estaba congelada.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—pregunta un tanto pálida.

—Yo... —Todoroki rasca su nuca con cierta vergüenza y se acerca al hielo para derretirlo, posa su mano izquierda y el humo se hace presente— Lo siento. Cuando me estreso considerablemente suelo hacer este tipo de cosas de manera... Involuntaria —tosió al final con más vergüenza, ese detalle era una de las razones por las que no quería que su novia lo visitara.

Momo le vio calmada, dándose cuenta lo difícil que habían sido esos días para él.

—Tranquilo —ella lo abraza y al instante Shouto la rodea con sus brazos también— Mientras derrite el hielo yo iré a preparar algo de té.

—¿Té?

—Sí, no hay mejor remedio para el estrés que un té.

—Ya veo, está bien es una buena idea.

Y se hizo lo planeado, él derritió el hielo y Momo preparó té. Cuando ya había llenado las tazas de aquél líquido caliente las llevó donde su novio en una bandeja. Dejó una taza al lado de su mano, que reposaba de tanto escribir en la computadora y la otra la tomó ella entre sus manos.

—Aquí tiene, Shouto —dijo tomando asiento en una silla cercana a la mesa. Todoroki le vio rápidamente con cierta impresión reflejada en aquella mirada de distintas tonalidades, Momo levantó una ceja sin quitarle la mirada de encima a él, dio un sorbo a su té y añadió— ¿sucede algo?

—Me acabas de llamar Shouto —respondió como si eso fuera algo increíble. En cambio las mejillas de Momo adquirieron otro tono, suave, como los latidos sonoros de su corazón.

—Oh, eso —ella dejó la taza sobre la mesa— Creí que sería bueno adquirir más confianza sí lo llamaba con menos formalidad y usaba su primer nombre, pero si le molesta no hay problema.

—Para nada —la rapidez con la que Todoroki había respondido le causó mucha gracia a Yaoyorozu, éste ante la situación de verse desesperado sólo aclaró su voz— No me molesta, puedes llamarme como quieras... Momo.

Y los latidos de la chica pasaron de ser suaves a ser como el reloj de un detonante a punto de explotar, sonoros y rápidos. Había una gran diferencia entre el hecho de que ella dijera el primer nombre de Todoroki a que él dijera el suyo. Oírle decir su nombre le hizo sentir contenta y al mismo tiempo muy nerviosa, su nombre saliendo de la boca de Shouto se escuchaba muy bien.

—¿Qué pasa? —Todoroki posó una mano sobre la frente de Momo— Estás roja.

Era un hecho que por sí sólo no se enteraba de mucho.

—Nada, estoy bien —sonrió y aprovechando la situación mordió su labio inferior con duda ante lo que iba a pedir, pero no tenía nada de malo, eran novios y era normal— Shouto... ¿Me darías un beso?

Todoroki no se inmutó ante la pregunta, estaba impasible viendo los nervios reflejarse en los tintineantes orbes de Momo. Después de unos segundos que para Yaoyorozu fueron eternos una curvatura en los labios del chico deformó el curso que su rostro había mantenido en serenidad.

—Claro, Momo.

Dios sabía el poder que tenía Shouto para que sus nervios incrementaran a tal punto. Ella se acercó a su rostro y Shouto hizo lo mismo, reclamó los labios de Yaoyorozu en un santiamén.

La había extrañado tanto. Sus labios, su sonrisa, sus bonitos sonrojos y esa atracción instantánea que los unía como imanes con un simple beso.

Yaoyorozu disfrutaba cada movimiento, cada segundo que sus labios y los de él hacían arte. Y le hacían sentir que fuegos artificiales explotaban en su interior llegándose a preguntar si en verdad una persona podía hacerla sentir tantas cosas maravillosas al mismo tiempo. Él lo hacía, eso era seguro.

Todoroki sujetó el rostro de Momo para profundizar el beso en los últimos instantes, al alejarse ambos jadeantes no quitaban su mirada del otro, sonrieron. Momo descubrió que el té sabía mejor en los labios de su amado y Shouto había descubierto un nuevo remedio para el estrés.


End file.
